Vampires bite, but then again love does too
by JoSiEwEsTwIcK
Summary: When Alexander leaves Raven for another girl how will she react? And will Trever step into Alexanders old shoes!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ravens P.O.V

The day seemed like it went forever, school went slow, and I had to deal with the usual, the dreading gym class, teachers, and of coarse….. Trever Mitchel. the thought of his name sent shivers down my spine. I sat in my bed room staring out the window, waiting for the sun to set so I could finally see the love of my life, Alexander Sterling. He would be waking up soon so I went to my closet to put on something decent. I opened the closet doors and a flow of clothes came rushing at me. Im not the tidiest of people. When I managed to stuff every thing back in I started looking for something nice to wear. Lets see… black or black? I chuckled to myself. I ended up choosing a black corset, a black mini skirt and ripped up fish net stockings underneath. I finished up the look with a red rose pinned in my wavy jet black hair. After going over what I had chosen to wear in the mirror I looked down at my 'Hello batty watch' and was relieved that I could finally go see him. I said my good byes and started walking up to benson hill. A few minutes later I got to the gates Of Alexanders house and stopped to soak in the beauty of the mansion that lay before me.

Alexanders P.O.V

I looked out the window to see Raven walking up to my front door, I was so excited to see her I rushed to the door and opened it before she even knocked. She smiled her beautiful smile while wrapping her arms around my neck. "I missed you." She whispered. "I missed you too." I replied. I grabbed her hand and lead her into my living room. We watched her favorite movie, 'Twilight'. The end titles came up on the screen and it was time for Raven to go home. We stood up and walked to the door, her hand in mine. I gave her a goodnight kiss and she walked off. I shut the door and smiled, I was always so happy when I saw her. Then I remembered something that I wished I hadn't. My father called me this morning from Romania, furious that he found out I was still dating Raven and gave me until tomorrow night to chose between her…. And Luna. I loved them both, I didn't know which one to chose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

For a month, all day everyday I stayed in my room hiding under my sheets. I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't eat and every night I cried myself to sleep. I skipped school and my parents started to get sick of me hiding in my room. They forced me back to reality. I couldn't hide anymore, I had to forget about him. I started eating again and smiled a lot more, although I still had the feeling of a hole punched through my chest. I went to school and started living my normal life again. (not that my life was normal.)

It was Wednesday morning and I started to get ready for school. I liked red more than black now so I always wore red. I heard the honk of Becky's truck and ran down stairs to meet her. We arrived at school not long after.

I went to my locker to get my books for first period and surprisingly Trevor was standing there right next to my locker. It looked like he was waiting for me. I opened my locker door and said "what do you want Trevor?" with annoyance in my tone. He stood In front of me staring at me. "You look sexy today." He said in a soft voice while slowly putting my hair behind my ear. "What scheme are you up to now, huh?" I asked. "What? I cant say to a girl how stunning she looks?" he replied. I rolled my eyes and walked past him, knocking him in the arm a little. I was half way down the hall when all of a sudden he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. Our bodies were literally touching! I stood there silent in shock. He put his head next to mine and whispered "im going to make you want me so bad it hurts." "well good luck with that!" I snapped and ripped my arms out of his grip and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For a month, all day everyday I stayed in my room hiding under my sheets. I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't eat and every night I cried myself to sleep. I skipped school and my parents started to get sick of me hiding in my room. They forced me back to reality. I couldn't hide anymore, I had to forget about him. I started eating again and smiled a lot more, although I still had the feeling of a hole punched through my chest. I went to school and started living my normal life again. (not that my life was normal.)

It was Wednesday morning and I started to get ready for school. I liked red more than black now so I always wore red. I heard the honk of Becky's truck and ran down stairs to meet her. We arrived at school not long after.

I went to my locker to get my books for first period and surprisingly Trevor was standing there right next to my locker. It looked like he was waiting for me. I opened my locker door and said "what do you want Trevor?" with annoyance in my tone. He stood In front of me staring at me. "You look sexy today." He said in a soft voice while slowly putting my hair behind my ear. "What scheme are you up to now, huh?" I asked. "What? I cant say to a girl how stunning she looks?" he replied. I rolled my eyes and walked past him, knocking him in the arm a little. I was half way down the hall when all of a sudden he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. Our bodies were literally touching! I stood there silent in shock. He put his head next to mine and whispered "im going to make you want me so bad it hurts." "well good luck with that!" I snapped and ripped my arms out of his grip and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ravens P.O.V

That night I dreamt of Alexander. I was in a dark room with him. He came up close to me and said,

"I will turn you right here and now like you asked." "no!" I yelled. "but its what you've always wanted! To become a monster just like me!" He grabbed my head and tilted it so he had a clear aim of my neck. "no! no!" I kept on screaming. I tried to wriggle my way out of his arms, but his strength was to much for my fragile body. I woke up in a sweat, my chest was moving up and down rapidly. I heard something knocking on the window. My heart was pumping. I slowly opened the curtains. I was so relieved! It was only Trevor…. Wait…WHAT! Trevor Mitchel was at my house!

He mouthed the words 'let me in'. I opened my window and helped him climb through.

Trevor's P.O.V

Hey gorgeous. I said smiling. "what are you doing here Trevor!" she whispered. I could'nt wait till school to see you. I slowly walked towards her and she started to move backwards until her back hit the wall. I put each of my arms beside her head against the wall so she couldn't go anywhere. "what are you doing?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from mine. What do you think im doing? I asked holding her chin while brushing my thumb against her cheek.

Raven's P.O.V

He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pressed his lips on mine. I struggled for a bit but then for some out of this world reason I started enjoying it. I put my arms around his neck and started pulling him closer. I liked the fact that I could kiss some-one with out the risk of him killing me! His grip around me got lose and he pulled away. He gave me his to die for smile and walked to the window and left. I couldn't believe what just happened, but what I couldnt believe more was that I liked it!

The next day I was getting ready for school. I decided to dress nice today. I was trying to disagree with myself that it was because I wanted to show off in front off Trevor. I've hated him since kinder garden, but what happened last night made me think twice of him. I picked out a red singlet top, and jean black mini shorts. I slipped on black thigh high boots and I was ready. I heard Becky's car and ran down stairs. "ooh la la, someone looks hot today. You dressing up for someone Rave?" Becky exclaimed. Shut up Becky! I said, blushing a little. We got t0 school and the whole soccer team were standing next to Trevor's car chatting in the parking space next to us. I stood out of the car pretending to not notice him. I saw him in the corner of my eye and he was just standing there staring at me, mouth wide open. I walked past him and went into the school building. I went to my locker to get my school books when something made me jump. It was Trevor. He has a habit I scaring me! "hey" he said. Hi, I replied. "so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the diner with me tonight?" he asked. Trevor, just because we might of shared a little kiss last night, doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend. "I think what happened last night was more than a little kiss." He commented. Its just… my whole life we've been enemies and all of a sudden you like me. I said confused. "ok look, I know I've been an ass to you since kinder garden, but, the truth is… I love you. I looked at him with wide eyes. I didn't know what to say. Instead of saying anything I walked off, leaving him in the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trevor's P.O.V

I had just told Raven I loved her, something I've been wanting to do since kinder garden. But I imagined it to be different than this. I don't know why she walked off, it was either because she hates me or she got too nervous and walked away. What ever it was… I'm not giving up. I didn't see her for the rest of the day. I wanted to ask her why she did what she did so I'm going to go see her tonight.

It was about midnight when I finally got to her house. I did what I did the other night to climb up the tree, when I got to the level of her window I started to throw little stones at it. I saw the curtains open and there standing, looking as beautiful as ever was Raven. She let me in and helped me through.

I went to apologize but she stopped me before I could finish. "no, I should be the one to apologize." She said. "I'm sorry I walked away, I just didn't know what to say." You don't have to say anything, I know your still getting over the whole Alexander thing. My head was down while saying this. "no! its not because of Alexander…" I looked up at her and she started walking towards me. "… its because I don't want to lose you… like I lost Alexander.

I know what he did to you, but I would never, ever do that. I promise.

She lent in to kiss me and I did the same. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. "Trevor…" she whispered. Yeah? I replied. "I love you too." I smiled and gave her a kiss. I have to go. I said to her. Ill see you tomorrow. She smiled at me and I left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ravon's P.O.V

The next day I turned up to school with Becky. Trevor came running up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey beautiful." Hey. I replied. We went over to his friends to chat before the bell rang. (not that I wanted to!) the soccer team and some of there cheerleaders were standing there confused that Trevor was walking up to them holding hands with 'Monster Girl'. "hey Trev." Matt greeted him while slapping him on the back. "Whats Monster Girl doing here?" he whispered to Trevor. "shes not monster girl matt!" he said aloud with a bit of anger in his tone. He looked at me and smiled. "shes my girlfriend." I smiled back at him and I blushed a bit. Everyone else looked shocked, except for Jasmine, head cheerleader. Shes looked more angry than I've ever seen her, and to tell you the truth it kinda scared me. Her face was like a tomato and she wouldn't stop looking at me. I tried to ignore her but it was so difficult to. Finally Trevor broke the ice. "lets go Rave." He said and smiled to his friends.

"don't worry about her. Shes always had a crush on me, that's why she's so angry. "I'm not." I said, trying to hide my fear.

Trevor's P.O.V

The rest of the school day went fast and I said goodbye to all my friends including Raven. I sat in my bedroom thinking about Raven when my mum yelled from down stairs. "Trevor! Someones here for you!" I went down stairs and to my surprise Jasmine was standing there. "hi." She said. Hey. I replied. "can I come up?" she asked. yeah sure. I answered and we walked up to my bedroom. So whats up? I asked. She walked up to me and all of a sudden she pushed me onto the bed. "what are you doing!" I yelled to her. "I know you only said Ravens your girlfriend to get me jealous. She put her leg over me sitting on my stomach. She lent in and started kissing me. I tried to push her away with out hurting her but she wouldn't budge. I didn't know what the hell she was trying to do!

Out of no where the door swung open and Raven was there! "SURPRISE!" she yelled out before she realized Jasmine sitting on top of me in my bed. Her smiled went away and she went running down the stairs. I pushed Jasmine off me and went after Raven. "wait!" I yelled out to her. "it isn't what it looks like!" she turned around and looked at me. "oh really Trevor? Cause to me it looks exactly what it looks like! She walked away and said "I should've known! How stupid could I get! She opened my front door and slamed it shut. "ARH! I yelled out and slapped my hand against the wall. I went up to my room and told Jasmine to leave now!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ravons P.O.V

I laid in my bed not knowing what to think. Was Trevor telling the truth? Or was he just being his own self I always knew him to be? I wanted to believe him but this isn't the first time he's done something as bad as this in the past. I jumped when I heard something on the window. I opened the window and Trevor was there. I sighed and opened the window for him. I didn't want to, but I knew we had to talk. He climbed through and on the end of my bed.

"I didn't cheat on you. She kissed me! I tried to get her off but she wouldn't. And then you walked in…" he said with his head down staring at the ground.

"I want to believe you but… I just don't know Trevor."

I replied.

"I would never cheat on you, ever!"

"ok then… give me one reason why I should believe you." I asked.

"Because I'm Trevor Mitchel… and I love you."

I looked at him and he stood up and kissed me. I pulled back and said,

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied.

I smiled and kissed him. I loved Trevor so much. He made me feel so alive.

I heard my parents down stairs and quickly told Trevor to leave. He gave me a quick kiss and left.

Trevors P.O.V

I felt so relieved Raven and I had cleared the air. I was scared she wouldn't believe me and It was over.

I decided I would surprise her with a picnic at my house. I will go to her house tomorrow to pick her up.

Ravens P.O.V

Trevor took me to school this morning instead of Becky. It was pretty much quiet the whole trip. When we pulled into the school parking lot and Jasmine was standing there waiting for Trevor with a huge smile on her face. Her smile went away when she saw Trevor pass her and open the door for me. I stepped out and Jasmine gave me a death stare. Trevor held my hand and we walked straight past her.

"Hey Raven?"

"yeah?"

"I've organized a surprise picnic for us tonight. I'll pick you up tonight at 6:00. is that alright?"

"ooohh… a surprise picnic! Yay!"

I put my arms around his waist and kissed him. We walked to our classrooms and said goodbye. First period was science class. Great! I sat in the over heated class room for an hour listening to the teacher go on about Global warming. The bell rang and I was the first one out the door. Trevor was waiting for me outside the classroom. We went to the cafeteria and sat on a table on our own. Trevor went to order for us then jasmine walked to my table.

"You know Trevor's just using you."

"excuse me?"

"I said…"

"I know what you said! But why did you say it!" I cut in.

"Because I know me and him belong together! And he's just using you to make me want him more!"

"Hah yeah right, in your dreams!"

I stood up and went over to Trevor.

The day came to an end and I went home to get dressed. I wanted to dress up nice for Trevor so I went hunting in my closet again. It took me about half an hour but I finally found something. It was a short red summer dress. I put some eyeliner on and some red lipstick. Now all I had to do is wait. I sat on my bed waiting. A little while later I heard something on my window. You know he could use the door once in a while! I opened my curtains and my heart sunk. Millions of thoughts rushed through my mind. I didn't know what to do. My whole body shook…. Because the person standing out side my window was not Trevor… it was Alexander!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ravens P.O.V

I opened my window and asked, "what are you doing here!"

"I came to see you!" he replied.

He came up in my room so fast I had no time to stop him.

"I made a mistake. I want you! Not luna! Im sorry."

He walked to me and went to kiss me. I pushed him away in discust.

"are you serious! You left me! You left me alone and depressed not knowing what to do, and you waltz in here thinking I would forgive you without thinking twice!"

"but you love me don't you?"

"no Alexander… not anymore. I love some one else!"

"SOME ONE ELSE!"

"yes" I whispered, a bit startled by his risen voice.

His eyes were burning red! I had never seen him this angry. He grabbed me and threw me against the wall. I screamed in pain. He walked up to me and pulled me to my feet.

How dare you! He yelled in my face

"let me go!" I screamed.

He threw me to the ground and pinned me down. I tried to get away but he wouldn't budge! I managed to slip one arm out and slapped him across the face. He put his hand on his cheeked and he became angrier.

"I was gonna let you live. But now im not sure! He yelled out.

He grabbed my head and moved my hair away from my neck. Before I was going to die I whispered,

"I love you Trevor!"

Alexander opened his mouth wide and bit my throat. The pain was excruciating. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. My heart started to slowl down and my eyes started to shut. Just when I had given up all hope I saw Trevor standing in my room with a base ball bat. Everything went blurry and I fainted.

Trevors P.O.V

I sat next to the hospital bed waiting. Last night I had found Raven fainted in her room and Alexander standing over her. Lucky I was there other wise she could of died. Raven started to mumble. Her eyes slowly opened.

"where am I?" she asked.

"your in the hospital" I answered.

"wheres Alexander?"

"don't worry, you don't have to worry about him anymore. Your safe."

She smiled and sat up.

"I love you" I said to her.

"I love you to" she answered.

I gulped and said, "Raven?"

"yer?" she asked.

"Raven Maddison… will you give me the honor (gulp) …of being my wife?

…..

THE END!


End file.
